


A Sleepy Misunderstanding

by ChimericalWriting



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimericalWriting/pseuds/ChimericalWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar sees Khadgar back to his room after finding him fast asleep in the library and deals with the fallout the following morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepy Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd and has only been looked over by myself. Please let me know of any mistakes.

When Lothar tracks down Khadgar at his sisters request he finds him , predictably, in the library buried in stacks upon stacks of books. 

"If you don't like the chef's food you could just tell him instead of avoiding dinner like the plague," he calls as he picks his way through the room carefully maneuvering around piles of books. A frown furrows his brow when Khadgar doesn't answer and he walks faster, a million scenarios running through his mind,an assassin sneaking in and killing him, a spell gone wrong but all of his worry, Lothar finds as he rounds the corner, is for naught. 

Khadgar is holed up at the back of the library, burried between towering stacks of books and scrolls and Lothar smiles fondly at the sight. However when Khadgar still doesn't stir, he walks towards him and takes a closer look. He sees that the mage is drooling into one of his precious books, fast asleep. Lothar's stomach unclenches and he strokes the raven hair back from Khadgar's face, glad to find that nothing bad had happened to the mage. Khadgar was just exhausted. 

Seeing Khadgar with his hair splayed against his neck and relaxed in sleep sent warmth curling through him. A warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. Lothar had dallied with men in his youth before he met his wife but it was not the heat he had learned to associated with the lust that lead to a quick fuck. No, it was far softer. It was a warmth steered towards protection and wanting to make the other person happy. It was the warmth of seeing someone and realizing you wanted them and everything that would entail. The laughter, the teasing, the silly adventures that are great because the other person is there and the sleepy cuddles in the morning. But also the hardships of making a relationship work, learning to compromise, learning the boundaries of the other person, the fighting and screaming matches that end in tears and a resolve to nether hurt the other person like that again. 

That is what Lothar felt looking at Khadgar he realized in that moment and he was damned if he'd let anyone take that away. Not after everything he'd already lost. This was of course, provided that Khadgar wanted him. Though he had no real worries about Khadgar being interested in him, not with the way Khadgar snuck glances at him every chance he got or how he would find any excuse to touch him. His only worry, was that Khadgar was interested but only wanted a quick lust-fueled fuck. 

Reaching out Lothar laid a hand on the sleeping mages shoulder and shook it gently, trying to stir him from his sleep. 

"Come on spell-chucker, you'd be much more comfortable in your bed," Khadgar didn't respond, nor did he respond to the more vigorous shake that followed. Lothar sighed, and crouched down behind the mage, leaning forward and whispering in Khadgar's ear. "If you don't get up Khadgar you're going to force me to carry you up to your room like a damsel in distress," Lothar grinned at the way Khadgar's eyelashes fluttered before a hand pushed his head away weakly. He could hear the mage mumbling under his breath but when he made no move to get up Lothar heaved a theatrical sigh and scooted Khadgar's chair back. He turned the chair towards him and slipped an arm under Khadgar's knee and one under his back before standing up with a grunt, the mage weighing more than his slight body would suggest. Lothar made his way out of the library with care, making sure he didn't bang Khadgar's head on the door and as he set of towards Khadgar's room. 

It was well past sunset as he makes his way through the halls with Khadgar cradled to his chest protectively. The guards on duty are silent as they pass, not batting an eye or making a comment and Lothar is glad. He doesn't want to explain his desire to care for Khadgar to any of them just yet. Not when he hasn't even spoken to Khadgar about it. With the castle hallways deserted save for the guards he makes it to Khadgar's room in record time. 

He nudges the door open with his foot and trudges inside, depositing the still slumbering mage on the double bed. He strokes the hair back from Khadgar's face once more and his breath catches with how open and relaxed his face is in sleep. He settles in the chair next to the bed, content to watch Khadgar for a moment before he retires to his own room for the night. Lothar glances around with a fond smile, the room is covered in yet more books, scrolls and there are even bits of parchment full of scribbles lying around. The bookshelves are overflowing with books and even the desk in the corner by the window is stacked high. Lothar supposes it only natural given Khadgar's occupation as the Guardian, especially one that isn't -hasn't- been fully trained. 

He wipes a hand over his face, feeling lethargic and decides that Khadgar is in deep enough of a sleep that he won't notice him leaving. He stands up and makes for the door when a hand on his arm stops him. "Mmh, stay," Khadgar's words are slurred with sleep and the hand falls off his arm after a moment but the exclamation is clear. Khadgar wanted him to stay. Lothar ventures closer to the bed, and crouches down next to it, burying one of his hands in Khadgar's raven locks. 

"You want me to stay huh? You sure about that little spell-chucker?" Lothar said his voice pitched low and the mumbled confirmation and the slight tug of Khadgar's hand was enough to convince him. Lothar undresses as he walks around to the other side of the bed, leaving only his linen breaches on before climbing in behind the mage. Lothar is surprised when Khadgar turns over and curls into his warmth almost the instant he's is settled on the mattress. Khadgar flings and arm over Lothar's stomach and it is with that warm,weight on him that he falls asleep.  


* * *

Lothar is woken by soft puffs of air on his neck and the warmth of sunshine across his cheek. He tilts his head down and buries his face in Khadgar's hair, hiding his smile. Khadgar is wrapped around him, an arm thrown over his stomach and their legs entwined. He presses a kiss to Khadgar's hairline. Khadgar is warm, his weight comforting and Lothar is more than content to wait for the mage to wake. 

It isn't long before Khadgar begins to stir. The breathes on his neck pick up in frequency and the leg clamped over his thigh slides down to his knee. And when those brown eyes open and blearily gaze up at him he feels for the first time in a long, long time like everything will be alright. Like there might still be some happiness left in this world. He strokes a hand down the side of Khadgar's face, giving him a moment to wake up,happy to share the peaceful silence just awhile longer. 

"Morning," Khadgar is the one to break the silence , his voice rough with sleep and muffled slightly where his head is resting against Lothars chest. 

"Morning spell-chucker," Lothar says squeezing his arm around Khadgar a little tighter. 

They lie there in silence for a while longer before Khadgar sits upright with a gasp. Lothar looks to the hand braced on his chest before letting his gaze wander up to rest on Khadgar's face. There's shock and fear mixing there and it sends a bolt of pain through Lothar. The last thing he wanted was for Khadgar to fear him. 

"Its alright, we didn't do anything if that's what your worried about," Lothar reassures Khadgar placing a calming hand on his shoulder. Khadgar goes rigid under his palm, his words having the opposite effect to what he had intended. He shrugs Lothar's hand of roughly before throwing off the blankets and getting up with a huff. He watches with raised eyebrows as Khadgar disapears behind a screen which sections off part of the room. Probably hiding a chamber pot and a washing basin Lothar thinks. 

Lothar isn't sure why Khadgar is angry and is worried that maybe he should have ignored the sleepy mumbles and just gone back to his own room. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, hoping that this is all just a misunderstanding and that he hasn't just gone and destroyed one of the only positive things in his life. Lothar doesn't realize that Khadgar has returned until he's looming over him. He notices with dismay that Khadgar's hands are clenched tightly by his sides and shaking slightly. 

"Why are you here?" Khadgar's voice is icy and Lothar winces. Clearly staying was the wrong call last night. 

"You missed dinner, once it finished I went looking for you in the library and found you fast asleep. I carried you back here and you asked me to stay as I was leaving. Nothing happened Khadgar, I promise you." Lothar said, trying to hide his disappointment and watching in horror as Khadgar flinches at the last sentence. 

Khadgar turns away and walks over to the wardrobe wrenching the doors open before beginning to tug on clothes quickly in stony silence. Lothar was breathless for a moment as he reflected on how peaceful the silence earlier had been compared to now. He was honestly a little afraid to break the silence in case he did something to upset Khadgar further. 

"What are you upset about Khadgar, what did I do wrong?" Lothar asks, he had always believed that getting to the point was the best way forward but by the way Khadgar turns around and stalks over to him,may have changed his mind from thereon out. 

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong Lothar. I did. Because apparently the very thought of us fucking is repulsive to you. So get out, I have work to do," Khadgar had started the sentence strong, his voice biting but with every word his voice got weaker until he was choking the last words out with tears in his eyes before whirling away to his desk in the corner. Lothar just manages to grab Khadgar's arm and stop him from turning away and he looks up into the eyes of the man in front of him and regrets his words. Khadgar was right. The way he had phrased it had made it seem like it was something repulsive to him and he regretted that. 

"Its not repulsive to me. I just didn't want you thinking something had happened because I was in your bed Khadgar. That was all I meant. I care about you, I didn't want you regretting something that never even happened," Lothar whispers gripping one of Khadgar's hands tightly between two of his own. He watches as Khadgar's eyes widen and the tears fall in earnest. Khadgar tumbles forward, sending them sprawling back onto the bed and Lothar wraps both of his arms around him. 

He could feel wetness drip onto his chest and held on tighter. It made Lothar sad to see the mage in such distress but he was willing to do anything to make it better. As they lay there tangled together in a heap Lothar smooths his hand down Khadgar's clothed back, hoping to sooth him. Once Lothar no longer felt wetness dripping onto his chest he gingerly cups Khadgar's chin and tips it upwards so he can make eye contact. A blush spreads across Khadgar's cheeks and he huffs looking away. 

"You must think me a child for reacting like that," Khadgar refuses to look him in the eye as he says that and Lothar let out a deep sigh. 

"You're young Khadgar and I understand that but I do not think of you as a child, I haven't for a long time," Lothar forces Khadgar to look at him as he says that, making sure the mage understood. And by the way the blush spread from Khadgar's cheeks to the rest of his face and he ducks his head under Lothar's chin, he's pretty sure the mage did get the message. Khadgar mumbled something into the column of his neck and he rolls them over, caging Khadgar between his arms. 

"What was that spell-chucker?" Lothar hummed, a smile breaking out across his face. 

"I said that I wouldn't have regretted it," Khadgar's voice was hesitant and he was looking down at the hand he had clasped around one of Lothar's wrists. Lothar felt like the wind was punched out of him. If Khadgar meant that then, surely, Khadgar felt something for him in return. But before Lothar had the chance to ask Khadgar asked a question of his own. 

"Why did you stay, why didn't you leave last night?" 

"I stayed because you asked Khadgar, and if I didn't have duties that I had to attend to, I would do my best to give you anything you asked for," Khadgar's head whips up at that, wide eyes staring into Lothar's and looking for lies. But none would be found because Lothar was ready to take a leap of faith in this young man before him. Lothar trusted Khadgar and desired him to the depths of his core and that was all Khadgar would be able to see in his eyes because Lothar let his guard drop. He let the true wealth of his emotions flood him. All the desire, the fear, the happiness and the worry. Everything was there for Khadgar to see and Khadgar took it. He threw his arms around Lothar and drags him down into a frenzied kiss. Fueled by the realization that his feelings were returned. That this impossibly brave man, who had lost so much and gained so little wanted him. Him of all people the people in this realm he could choose. 

Lothar returns the kiss with the same passion, meeting Khadgar's lips at every turn before gentling it. He slows it down and calms the frantic storm brewing between them. He pulls back for air and dives in again, licking at the seam of Khadgar's lips and darting in when Khadgar opens up with a keen. He shows the young mage how to move his tongue and lips and then gives him the reigns. He lets Khadgar do whatever he wants, lets him bruise his lower lip with the force of his kisses and sooth it with hesitant swipes of his tongue. Gives him free entry to his mouth more than happy to meet the kittenish licks of his tongue with his own. And when Khadgar pulls back for air, for the chance to gain his bearings Lothar lets him. He gives Khadgar the space he needs, more than willing to wait for the mage to get his mind in order. 

"I didn't think," Khadgar pants, his cheeks flushed and eyes glazed, " I didn't think you would be interested in me," 

"Neither did I think you would be interested in me," Lothar said pausing before continuing, "We don't have to do anything, but I want you to know that this is more than just a fuck for me. This, this is more than that." The words were hard to get out for Lothar having spent years on his own emotionally but the smile he gets from Khadgar in return makes it all worth it. 

"I'm glad, to be honest I'm not sure I would be able to give you up once I had you," Khadgar says and with a smirk rolls them over, settling squarely on Lothar's crotch. " I know you said you weren't interested in a fuck but," 

Lothar doesn't give Khadgar the chance to finish that sentence, rolling them over and caging the mage between his arms once again. He grounds his hips down, watching with a pleased grin as Khadgar let out a gasp. Lothar would make sure that there was no doubt in Khadgar's mind about just how much he desires him. 

"I never said I wasn't interested spell-chucker, I just said it was more than that," 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. My tumblr can be found [here](http://chimericalwriting.tumblr.com/%22), and I'm always accepting prompts.


End file.
